Cuando los amigos se van
by Richter LaVoz
Summary: Historia, con Pinkie Pie como protagonista, en la que de un día para otro todos los ponies en Equestria desaparecen, dejado a Pinkie Pie sola.


Cuando los amigos se van

Richter LaVoz

La luz del sol recién levantado entraba por la ventana del Sugar Cup Corner, lentamente se acercaba al rostro de Pinkie Pie, ésta se hallaba recostada en su cama, dormida; roncando fuertemente, entre grandes inhalaciones con las cuales abría demasiado la boca y exhalaciones con las que estiraba enormemente los labios. Eventualmente la luz del sol tocó el rostro de Pinkie, con el primer rayo que impactó contra su parpado cerrado éste se abrió de inmediato. Pinkie, ahora despierta, salió de su cama con un veloz y espontaneo salto y aterrizó en suelo, su rostro estaba casi deformado por una gigantesca sonrisa.

-¡Buenos días Ponyville!- Gritó la alegre pony mientras se dirigía a la ventana de su cuarto, detrás de ella la sábana de su cama cayó de tal modo que parecía recién acomodada -¡Hoy es un gran día así que arriba!

Sonriente y dando pequeños brincos, bajó las escaleras hasta la planta baja del Sugar Cup Corner.

-¡Señor y señora Cake voy a necesitar de su ayuda para hacer el mejor pastel del mundooo!- Gritó con los ojos cerrados y se quedó parada en sus patas traseras en medio de la habitación esperando una respuesta, pero no hubo ninguna

-¿Señores Cake?- La pony rosa abrió lentamente su ojo derecho, no había nadie en la habitación, sólo ella. La pony se encogió de hombros y empezó a caminar hacia la cocina –Supongo que habrán salido, ¡entonces me encargaré del pastel yo misma! ¡Esta fiesta sin duda será la mejor!

Al llegar a la cocina comenzó a preparar el pastel. Al cabo de un par de horas el pastel ya estaba listo; un enorme pastel de seis pisos, cada piso con una peculiaridad: el primer piso era de un color rosa claro, con pequeños adornos en forma de globos y serpentinas, el segundo piso estaba decorado con los colores del arcoíris y pequeñas figurillas que tenían la forma de la cutie mark de Rainbow Dash, el tercer piso era de color naranja y con pequeñas figurillas en forma de manzana, el cuarto piso era blanco con adornos elegantes de color zafiro y figurillas en forma de diamante, el quinto piso de un tono amarillo y bordes rosa, adornado con mariposas, y el sexto piso, morado y con una franja violeta, adornado con figurillas en forma de libro y con una estrella color violeta claro rodeada de pequeñas estrellas blancas.

Pinkie estaba más que orgullosa de su trabajo, se le quedó viendo por un minuto, apreciando cada detalle, buscando que todo estuviera perfecto.

-¡Perfecto!- Gritó entusiasmada –Ahora a preparar los adornos- Caminó con los ojos cerrados y una gran sonrisa hasta llegar a la habitación principal del Sugar Cup Corner, donde por lo general Pinkie siempre organizaba sus fiestas

Comenzó a preparar todo; serpentinas, globos por montón, ponche, vasos, botanas, una bola disco, incluso una improvisada cabina de DJ con varias bocinas alrededor. Ahora todo estaba listo, Pinkie no dejaba de sonreír al pensar en la sorpresa que se llevarían todas sus amigas al ver tan maravillosa fiesta, esta vez Pinkie se había superado a sí misma. Se quedó parada en medio de la habitación, aun sonriendo, metió un casco en su cabello y sacó un pequeño reloj, al ver la hora su sonrisa se hizo aún más grande.

-¡Ya casi es hora!- Quiso gritar pero intentó controlarse presionando sus cuerdas vocales, produciendo un sonido chirriante –En sólo un minuto todas mis amigas e invitadas entraran por esa puerta para la mejor fiesta ¡de su vida!

La hora esperada por fin llegó, Pinkie apagó las luces y cerró las cortinas para que todo quedara a oscuras y se escondió en la cocina. Estaba tan emocionada que tuvo que tapar su boca con sus cascos para que su risa no la delatara. Esperó un par de minutos, su risa se iba callando pero su sonrisa aún estaba presente, varios minutos más y aún no había señal de sus amigas, Pinkie se empezaba a preocupar pero luchaba por mantener la calma, varios minutos más, su sonrisa ya se empezaba a apagar, sus nervios eran notorios, varios minutos más, Pinkie ya estaba alterada, tenía los ojos muy abiertos como platos, su sonrisa ya no estaba pero sus dientes castañeaban por los nervios, pero finalmente un se escuchó el ruido de la puerta abriéndose, la sonrisa de Pinkie volvió como por arte de magia y sin demora encendió las luces y se lanzó de un salto hasta quedar parada en medio de la habitación.

-¡SORPRESA!- Gritó a todo pulmón y con una gigantesca sonrisa -¿Amigas?- La habitación estaba vacía, pero el sonido de la puerta seguía, Pinkie dirigió su mirada hacia la puerta y vio que se abría y se volvía cerrar por el movimiento del aire

Así como su sonrisa volvió, se fue, se quedó sentada en medio de la habitación, estaba confundida, nerviosa y se empezaba a poner triste, mientras tanto los minutos pasaban; diez, veinte, cuarenta, una hora. Pinkie seguía sentada intentando hallar una explicación.

-¡Oh ya sé!- Su animó volvió una vez más como por arte de magia -¡Estamos jugando a las escondidas!- Salió del Sugar Cup Corner y empezó a correr rumbo a la casa de Twillight

Sin siquiera tocar la puerta para que alguien abriera, Pinkie entró de un salto.

-¡Un, dos, tres por Twillight!- Nadie contestó -¿Hola?- Pinkie empezó a buscar por toda la casa -¿Twillight, Spike, hay alguien aquí?- Pinkie se estaba desesperando, buscaba debajo de la cama, en el balcón e incluso entre los libros y dentro de los libros, pero no había señal alguna de Twillight ni de Spike –Habrán salido tal vez, quizá fueron con la princesa Celestia, mejor iré a ver a Rarity- Salió de ahí y corrió a toda velocidad hasta la boutique de Rarity, llegó en cuestión de segundos

Del mismo modo que en la casa de Twillight, entró sin avisar y gritó

-¡Rarity! Sal de donde quiera que estés- Una vez más no hubo respuesta -¿Tampoco está Rarity? ¡Applejack!- Salió corriendo, otra vez, ahora rumbo a Sweet Apple Acres

Apenas entró a la granja comenzó a gritar llamando a Applejack una y otra vez, buscó por toda la granja, al cabo de una hora la había recorrido toda, pero no encontró a Applejack por ningún lado, ni siquiera encontró a Big Mac, Applebloom ni a la abuela Smith. Pinkie realmente se estaba poniendo nerviosa.

Se dirigió a toda velocidad hacia la cabaña de Fluttershy, una vez más no encontró a nadie, y más extraño aún; no encontró ningún animal, la cabaña estaba totalmente vacía, no había aves, ni ratones, ni siquiera encontró a Angel, algo andaba muy mal y Pinkie lo estaba notando.

Incluso consiguió un globo aerostático y llegó a la casa de Rainbow Dash, Pinkie ni siquiera se sorprendió de que estuviera vacía.

Pinkie estaba realmente nerviosa, sus mejores amigas habían desaparecido, empezó a tocar puerta por puerta en todas las casas de Ponyville, con cada casa en la que tocaba y no recibía respuesta sus nervios se acrecentaban, puerta tras puerta, casa tras casa y nadie nunca habría, mientras tanto las horas pasaban.

Pinkie volvió a sacar de su cabello el pequeño reloj, se percató de que ya era demasiado tarde para que el sol aún estuviera levantado, la princesa Celestia debió haberlo bajado hace una hora. Entonces cayó en la cuenta de que la princesa Celestia también había desaparecido, muy probablemente también la princesa Luna.

Entonces Pinkie tuvo una última y alocada idea, qué más que una idea era una súplica desesperada; corrió de vuelta al Sugar Cup Corner, esperaba, rogaba que ahí estuvieran sus amigas, que todo hubiera sido una simple y pesada broma hacia ella, deseaba con todas sus fuerzas que así fuera. Al llegar entró corriendo, alterada y jadeante por el esfuerzo de correr tanto gritó:

-¡Un, dos, tres por mí aquí estoy!- Todos los arreglos de la fiesta estaban ahí, las serpentinas, los globos, el ponche, las botanas, la bola disco y la cabina de DJ, todo estaba exactamente en el mismo lugar y del mismo modo que Pinkie lo había acomodado antes de salir, nada se había movido ni un centímetro, la habitación seguía vacía

No podía más, los nervios, la preocupación, la decepción, todo le daba vueltas en la cabeza a Pinkie Pie, su sonrisa se había desvanecido por completo, estaba a punto de romper en llanto mientras sentada en medio de la habitación contemplaba el entorno. Todo lo que había preparado con tanto esfuerzo para sus amigas, todo lo que había hecho para que esa fuera la fiesta perfecta, todo estaba ahí, excepto sus amigas, y el silencio que reinaba en todo el pueblo atormentaba más y más a Pinkie, hasta que su propia voz rompió con el silencio

-¿Por qué desperdiciar todo esto?- Su voz era fría y apagada, su cabello esponjado como algodón de azúcar ahora era lacio y carente de vida, una gran y perturbadora sonrisa se empezaba a dibujar lentamente en la boca de Pinkie mientras repetía una y otra vez –Todos mis amigos están aquí, todos mis amigos están aquí, todos mis amigos están aquí- Empezó a correr de un lado a otro juntando cuanta cosa encontraba, colocándolas alrededor de ella

Puso algo de música y empezó a bailar, su fiesta finalmente había empezado, bailaba de un lado a otro, charlaba con los objetos inanimados que ahora eran sus "amigos" les servía ponche y botanas, se reía de los chistes que les contaba los objetos e imaginaba que ellos se reían con ella, al cabo de unas horas de "fiesta" Pinkie decidió que era hora del pastel, les pidió a todos los "invitados" que se sentaran alrededor para ver la gran sorpresa; el pastel de seis pisos.  
>Llevó el pastel, con una facilidad asombrosa, desde la cocina hasta en medio de la habitación principal.<p>

-¡Ta-da! Aquí está el gran pastel de seis pis…- Pinkie se detuvo y contempló el gigantesco pastel, todos los adornos de cada piso, todos evocaban en ella recuerdos de sus verdaderas amigas

Pinkie volvió la mirada hacia sus "invitados", se percató de que no eran más que objetos sin vida, no eran sus amigas y mucho menos un remplazo de ellas.  
>Finalmente Pinkie no soportó más, con una furia loca comenzó a romper todo, pateó todos los objetos gritándoles: "¡No son mis amigas!", arrojó el recipiente del ponche contra la pared, volteó la mesa, regando botanas y vasos por todo el piso, con una fuerza increíble tomó una gigantesca bocina y lo arrojó contra la cabina de DJ destrozándola, de un gran saltó tomó de la bola disco que colgaba del techo de la habitación y comenzó a tirar hacia abajo hasta que ésta al fin cayó con todo y Pinkie, aterrizó encima del gigantesco pastel, deshaciéndolo.<br>Ella quedó ahí tendida en el piso, viendo lo que acababa de hacer, comenzó a llorar desconsoladamente mientras gritaba

-¡Donde están! ¡Rainbow, Rarity, Applejack, Fluttershy, Twilight! ¡Vuelvan!- No dejaba de gritar lo mismo una y otra vez mientras lloraba. De pronto escuchó una voz que le resultó familiar y tranquilizante -¿¡Twilight!?- Su llanto se detuvo igual que sus gritos, la voz seguía oyéndose, llamando a Pinkie -¡Twilight! ¿Dónde estás?- Pinkie se levantó y corrió desesperadamente por todo el lugar, intentando hallar a su amiga -¡Twillight! ¡Por favor dime dónde estás!- Seguía corriendo de un lado a otro hasta que de pronto se detuvo y quedó anonadada, la voz de Twillight le estaba diciendo algo, algo que Pinkie no podía creer, algo que la llenó de alegría.

Su sonrisa volvió, su melena se esponjó y lágrimas de felicidad comenzaron a bajar por sus mejillas mientras la voz de Twillight se hacía más fuerte y nítida, seguía repitiendo eso que había tranquilizado a Pinkie, ésta, sentada en medio de su habitación, cerró los ojos, momentos después los volvió a abrir.  
>Estaba recostada en su cama, el sol le daba de lleno en la cara y Twillight junto con Rainbow, Rarity, Applejack y Fluttershy rodeaban la cama de Pinkie, Twillight movía con su casco a Pinkie mientras le gritaba -¡Pinkie, despierta! Vamos despierta- Twillight finalmente se percató de que Pinkie tenía abiertos los ojos -¡OH! Por fin despertaste ¡Nos tenías preocupadas!- Twillight se apartó un poco de la cama, Pinkie se levantó lentamente hasta quedar sentada, no lo podía creer, todas la miraban expectantes, Pinkie finalmente habló –Chicas… ¿de verdad son ustedes?- La pregunta dejó a todas confundidas, pero en un segundo respondieron al unísono con un "Sí", Twillight se adelantó –Los señores Cake nos buscaron, dijeron que no parabas de gritar nuestros nombres- Entonces Pinkie velozmente tomó a todas con sus patas delanteras y las juntó en un gran abrazo grupal.<p>

-¡AMIGAS!- Gritaba la pony rosada mientras lloraba -¡LAS EXTRAÑÉ TANTO!- Todas quedaron confundidas, se miraban unas a otras con una expresión de duda

-Pero si nos vimos ayer- Gruñó Rainbow  
>-Un solo día sin ustedes es demasiado- Sollozó Pinkie –No me vuelvan a dejar sola- Todas se quedaron confundidas, pero al final se encogieron de hombros tanto como pudieron y correspondieron el abrazo de Pinkie.<p>

Nadie nunca supo el porqué de esa reacción de Pinkie, pero desde entonces ella valoró los momentos con sus amigas más que nunca.


End file.
